powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Masculinity Aspect Manifestation
The power to manifest the aspects of masculinity. Variation of Aspect Manifestation. Male counterpart of Femininity Aspect Manifestation. Opposite of Gender Transcendence. Also Called * Manhood * Masculinity Aspect Embodiment * The Man Capabilities The user embodies the conceptual attributes, traits, and behaviors of masculinity/manhood and gains power from aspects they represent each reflecting the ideal status of being by their physicality, mentality, spirituality and so on. Standards traits of masculinity are traditionally viewed differently throughout cultures and historical periods, but commonly include courage, independence, combat and even their biological sex that users emphasizes their powers and is often associated with their rewards, consequences, and responsibility. The masculine aspects can be different for the principles of manhood, the foundations in gender identity and perceptions of reality. Both males and females can exhibit masculine aspects, traits, and behavior even though they are different, they're still connected to the aspects of femininity. Aspects * Combat: Through the eyes of many fighting is considered act of manliness, having to fighting meany forms of conflicts including mental, physical, spiritual and even conceptual ones. Because of such the combat can very much be apart of mans nature, but what you fight for determines the true character of man. * Phallus: The phallus is mainly known as the symbol of male fertility which granting men strong fertile essence for reproduction, but has also been seen as the pride and power of manhood allowing them capable of gaining perfectly ideal biological aspect of phallus masculinity that many came to admire or even worship. * Power: Men are powerful, power is a common aspect of masculinity due to men being known as very powerful beings practically godlike with supernatural powers. Power in the hands of a man has shown to be a beneficial or dangerous combination through time, either granting salvation to the world or destruction. * Righteousness: Man can be righteous and virtuous because of their nobility, many have seen that truly righteous man in life have proven to be the greatest ones in history because of their sense to always do the right thing no matter how dark the outcome may be, granting the value in doing right. * Sexuality: Sexuality is universally innate within humans both men and women. Male sexuality and behavior can be seen just as similar to females, being sexual beings men can very much be sexually active by the foundation of their sexual nature. * Solar: The Sun in some cultures is seen as the symbol of masculinity because of the greatness of the sun reflecting mankind itself granting men a state of empowerment by the sun. * Strength: Strength by itself is iconic to ideals of man, having incredible and durable godlike strength, muscles which reflects the beauty of male appearances and a physical power that can rival that many mighty opponents in existence. * Willpower: The power of will is the greatest strength man has ever proven more worthy of having in life. Will is a great force of incredible power capable of overcoming many great obstacles in existence to achieve one's greatest ambitions. Associations * Aspect Manifestation * Femininity Aspect Manifestation * Gargarean Physiology * Sky Father Physiology * Yang Generation Known Users See Also: Masculinity Tropes. * Adam (Abrahamic Religions); Prime Being * Conan (Conan the Barbarian) * Batman (DC Comics) * Dr. Fate (DC Comics) * Jason (DC Comics) * Master Chief (Halo series) * Ares/Mars (Greco-Roman Mythology); Combat * Hercules (Greco-Roman Mythology); Strength * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * The Horned God (Wiccan Mythology) Gallery CONAN 400x300.jpg|Conan (Conan the Barbarian) is a very masculine barbarian and very determined. Batman_0683.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is a true and righteous man who can proven to represent pinnacle of peak human condition at a masculine status. Jason Prime Earth 002.jpg|Jason (DC Comics) is twin brother of Wonder Woman, son of Hippolyta of Themyscira and Olympian God Zeus. Dr fate male version.jpg|Dr. Fate (DC Comics) has fundamental aspects to him including his masculinity. Optimus-prime.jpg|Cybertronians (Transformers) don't have physical genders but they are able to express their femininity/masculinity through sheer character, like Optimus Prime through his masculine valor and righteousness. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power Category:Male powers